The reduced sidestream smoke cigarette paper patents which describe magnesium oxide/magnesium hydroxide as paper fillers, and which define burning chemical types and levels, are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,231,377; 4,450,847; 4,881,557; and 4,915,118. These patents claim alkali metal acetates, citrates, nitrates, carbonates ad tartrates as burning chemical types at levels in the sheet ranging from 0.5% to 8.0%.
Other patents which relate to reduced sidestream smoke cigarette papers are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,461,311 and 4,805,644. These patents disclose sodium and potassium salts of succinic, carbonic, formic, acetic, propionic, malic, lactic, glycolic, citric, tartaric, fumaric, oxalic, malonic, nitric, and phosphoric acids at levels in the sheet up to 25% weight. U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,644, dealing with reduced sidestream smoke cigarette paper, discloses that various paper fillers with superficial surface areas of at least 20M.sup.2 /g result in a wrapper that provides reduced sidestream smoke when incorporated in paper at 5% to 50% by weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,496 discloses a carbon-filled paper wrapper for cigarettes and/or cigars, preferable used as an inner liner with regular cigarette paper or cigar wrapper as an outer wrap.